gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan SILVIA K's AERO (S14) '96
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Prologue Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |manufacturer = Nissan |year = 1996 |drivetrain = |engine = SR20DET |torque = |power = 208 BHP |pp = 416 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |gt6type = |0-60 = |gt5type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan SILVIA K's AERO (S14) '96 (also known as the Nissan 240SX (S14) '96 in the US and Nissan 200SX (S14) '96 in the EU) is a Road car produced by Nissan. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. Colors The player can choose six colors when buying this car: * Pearl White * Clear Silver * Super Black * Super Red * Green Pearl * Deep Marine Blue (P) In-game description "With an updated front fascia, the late model S14 Silvia had a sharper visage." Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Nissan New Cars Dealership for 23,950 Credits. GT2 This car can be bought at the Nissan Used Cars Dealership for around 16,500 Credits. The car's name in the international versions of this game is listed as Nissan 240SX K's AERO (S14) '96 or Nissan 200SX (S14) '96, depending on the region. For unknown reasons, this car is not available in the PAL version of the game, where it was replaced with the Nissan 200SX '98. However, it is still present in the game files, and can be obtained through cheat devices. GT3 This car can be bought at the Nissan dealership for 23,950 Credits. The car's name in the international versions of this game is listed as Nissan 240SX K's AERO (S14) '96 or Nissan 200SX (S14) '96, depending on the region. GT4P This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. GT4 This car can be bought at the Used Car Showroom (Late '90s) for around 12,900 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. The car's name in the international versions of this game is listed as Nissan 240SX K's AERO (S14) '96 or Nissan 200SX (S14) '96, depending on the region. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 25,950 Credits. Starting from this game, both the American and European versions of this car (bearing the 240SX and 200SX names, respectively) are treated as fully separate cars, though the acquisition price is still the same. GT5 As a Standard car, the Nissan SILVIA K's AERO (S14) '96 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 20,634 Credits. It is a Level 2 car. The international versions of this car are also available for purchase in the Used Car Dealership as Standard Cars, retaining the same acquisition price and Level of the original car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 25,950 Credits. It has a simple interior. The international versions of this car are also available for purchase, once again retaining the same acquisition price and interior level of the original car. Pictures File:NS14NP--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Ns15nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 2 Cars